


you know you need to get yourself to sleep and dream a dream of you & i

by robkira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner is a kind man, Established Relationship, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Loki being a good boyfriend, Loki worrying about Steve getting himself killed, M/M, Self-Doubt, stoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robkira/pseuds/robkira
Summary: "Loki had taken an idiot as his lover.That seemed to be the only explanation as to why he was currently hovering at the bedside of Steve Rogers, watching as his chest rose and fell steadily, his lips and cheeks pale as snow."In which Steve Rogers insists on getting hurt, repeatedly. Logically, Loki is worried. More than he'd like to admit.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	you know you need to get yourself to sleep and dream a dream of you & i

**Author's Note:**

> So this is new, me posting fanfic. Honestly, I'm surprised I actually made this. This is my first time writing in a long, long time so please be gentle. Feedback is always appreciated! I also don't have a beta so any errors please be patient with me, I'll get better. This this is inspired by Lise's Remember This Cold series. If you haven't already, please PLEASE go check that out, it's amazing! I'm excited to get back into writing so without further ado, please enjoy!

Loki had taken an idiot as his lover.

That seemed to be the only explanation as to why he was currently hovering at the bedside of Steve Rogers, watching as his chest rose and fell steadily, his lips and cheeks pale as snow.

Loki had been in his room when JARVIS had alerted him to the Captains arrival back home. The mission had lasted longer than the three days Steve had promised when he kissed him goodbye in the doorway of their floor, pressing their foreheads together and promising his return.

After taking a breath to settle the dread he felt building, Loki made his trip down to the infirmary cursing Stark for placing him on a floor far from the infirmary.

He startled as Steve groaned, blue eyes flickering into visibility, clearly half awake. “Loki?” Steve rasped.

“The one and only, Captain.” Loki said, and after a moment, “Expecting someone else?”

Steve smiled softly at him, and turned his head to look at the analog clock resting on the wall beside him. “How long was I out for?”

“I am not sure,” Loki admitted. It was true, he did not. He had arrived at the infirmary no more than an hour and a half ago. He suspected Steve had been down here much longer and the rest of his motley crew had stalled alerting Loki as long as possible. “Long enough.”

Steve hummed, and reached out a hand toward Loki that he latched onto him, glad to feel some of the warmth Steve normally radiated. “Is everyone else okay?” He asked, and drew small circles on the back of Loki’s hand.

“From what I gathered everyone returned in one piece.” In truth, Loki had not spared the others a thought. He had worried solely about Steve and his recovery.

“Mhmm,” Steve sighed, and closed his eyes again, his voice slightly slurred with exhaustion. “That’s good.” Just as Loki thought Steve had slipped away back into much needed rest he spoke again, “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“Leaving you again.”

Loki stared at him, and wished he could see what was going on in those blue eyes. “You needn’t be.” The past few days had been hard, he had been so angry at Steve for leaving him again especially so soon after the last time he had gotten lost on a mission. However, seeing Steve sitting in an infirmary bed melted away any anger he felt. “You said you would come back to me, and you did. As you always do.”

Steve blinked his eyes open and looked over at him, a determined expression in those sleepy blue eyes that sent shivers down Loki’s back, “I’ll always come back to you.”

A voice somewhere in Loki’s head whispered he cannot promise that. The same one that always reared its ugly head whenever Steve told him he loved him. He lies…

Loki closed his eyes briefly, “You should rest,” he said, and released Steve’s hand and let it fall to Steve’s side. “you look drained.”

Steve nodded, albeit reluctantly, and settled back into the bed. “Stay with me?” he asked, softly. “I missed you.”

Loki moved forward and drew the thin, white sheet up to Steve, and tucked it in around his waist. His fingers twitched to run through Steve’s hair and he allowed them, brushing the blonde locks off his forehand. “My dear Captain, it would be ludicrous to think you could keep me away.”

Steve hummed and closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Loki trailed his finger down, and willed some of his magic to flow into Steve, assuring him a nightmare-free sleep. The green light flared, twirled around Loki’s finger before seemingly melting into Steve’s skin.

The effect was immediate; Steve’s breath evened out and he sank farther into the pillow. “Sleep well Steve,” Loki whispered, and pulled away. He settled into the chair at Steve’s bedside, where he could easily reach out to feel Steve’s pulse and assure himself that he was still here, breathing.

A rush of anger filled him as he watched Steve’s chest rise and fall. He briefly considered storming out to find Stark, grab him by the collar of his shirt, and demand he tell him who did this to Steve. Tell him whose life he had to strip away. Steve wouldn’t like that, though. He never liked violence, even when it was necessary. And, for the moment being, he needed to stay in Stark’s good graces, if only for Steve’s sake.

He focused on Steve’s face, his lips set in a small frown. No matter how much magic Loki cast into him he could never seem to fully soothe Steve’s mind.

His eyes caught on the thin, red cut on Steve’s lip. Not deep, but enough that the serum had yet to take care of it.

He shoved himself up to his feet when the door opened and in came Banner, clipboard in hand. The man paused in the doorway when he spotted Loki, he looked between Steve and Loki with a startled look on his features before it settled into a small, uneasy smile. “He finally fell asleep, huh?” He said, and stepped in the room closing the door softly behind him.

For a moment, Loki felt trapped and thought about making a break for it. However, the easy way Banner walked to look at the screen displaying Steve’s vitals assured him there would be no appearance from Banner’s… other half.

“I’m assuming you helped?” Banner said, not quite a question. His brown eyes flickered to Loki, who nodded shortly, and then back to the screen. “How much longer does he need to be down here?” Loki asked after a moment.

Banner turned away from the screen and smiled at Loki softly. Something about that expression made Loki feel defensive. He stiffened and pulled his hand away from where it was on Steve’s wrist.

“Based on his rate of recovery so far, not much longer. The serum’s done most of the work. Perhaps, just tonight?” The way he said that made it sound like more of a question than a statement. He barely hid his surprise when he realized the decision was his. Steve’s welfare in his hands. It sent a warmth through him, a pleasant one. “Yes, that should be proficient.”

Banner nodded and walked back over to the door. “I’ll come back later,” He said and looked at Steve once more before he gave Loki a small smile and left, the door clicking shut behind him.

Loki waited till he could no longer hear Banner's footfall before he sat back down. He kept one eye on the door in case anyone else decided to drop by.

Banner never came back that night. In the morning, when Steve woke, he was ready to leave. He seemed almost anxious to leave the infirmary, and Loki could not blame him. Loki helped him to stand and together they moved slowly towards the elevator. As much as Steve denied it Loki knew he was still feeling a little bruised, he hadn’t argued against taking the elevator as opposed to the stairs.

Back on their floor, Steve sat down on the couch in the living as Loki went into the kitchen to make some tea. As he returned and handed Steve his cup, he noticed Steve had turned on the animal documentary they had been watching when Steve had been called to the mission.

Steve wrapped an arm over his shoulder and Loki settled into his side, taking extra care not to press down on any lingering bruises. Steve pressed a kiss to his temple and Loki knew they’d be fine.

They could face anything, as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it folks. It's rather short, I know. Overtime, I think my writing will get longer. If you have any suggestions about stuff you would like me to write feel free to let me know. Comments & Kudos are always appreciated. Have a great day!


End file.
